Switch
by shiroakashi99
Summary: [SlightAll27] To replace his deceased sister who was originally meant to take the place of the Vongola 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up having to act like his sister, from female etiquette to fluffy pink dresses. He originally had no problems with switching places with his sister, but when his grandfather told him that he had to move to Namimori… he wasn't so sure anymore.


**Switch**

[SlightAll27] To replace his deceased sister who was originally meant to take the place of the Vongola 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up having to act like his sister, from wearing girly dresses to acting as how his sister had used to act. He originally had no problems with switching places with his sister, but when his grandfather told him that he had to move to Namimori… he wasn't so sure anymore.

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warning: None for this chapter.**

"Stand tall, shoulders back, and chin up," Lal Mirch commanded sternly as she smacked the brunet's back with enough force to make it snap straight, sharply watching as the child tried not to wince at the harsh contact. "That's how a girl stands, remember that well, Sawada."

"Y-yes…" Tsuna muttered softly as he bit his lip to hold back the pained groan that was aching to slip past his lips. Lal wasn't a forgiving and merciful teacher in any way, he knew, and showing any kind of weakness or protest would mean more punishment for him. And so, left with no other choice, he took it all in with one deep breath and walked as gracefully as he could while doing what Lal had said. Thankfully, he seemed to have done it right because Lal didn't shout or smack him in the face when he reached the other end of the gigantic room.

"Well done," Lal said with a satisfied nod as she walked over to the child with her arms crossed over her chest. "Since we have been at this for three straight days, I'll at least admit that I'm surprised that you have managed to get this far."

Wiping the sweat from his cheeks as he cautiously removed the 2-inches heels he wore for the entire practice, he nodded and smiled sheepishly, evidently proud and happy that he had been praised for his hard work. This type of training regimen was nothing compared to the training regimen he has with his other teacher, Reborn, after all.

"Anyway, after 5 minutes, go back to your room and change. Reborn is waiting for you in the training room for your second round of training."

The brunet silently nodded before grabbing the bottle of water situated on the desk where he had been practicing table manners a few hours ago, eagerly drinking and gulping down the contents of the container with a pleased expression on his face.

As he finished the contents of the bottle, he grabbed the towel resting haphazardly on the chair to wipe his sweaty face before mumbling a farewell to Lal who nodded back in return as he headed outside the room, steps a little wobbly from wearing heels that weren't obviously fit for boys his age.

Shaking her head, Lal dropped her arms at her sides before leaning on the wall right behind her, feeling slightly exhausted from teaching something that she wasn't exactly used to. She wasn't exactly the perfect teacher for female etiquette, but Reborn refused to do it himself. Add that to the Ninth's pleading stare and she really couldn't refuse or turn it down.

"Besides," she sighed. "It isn't as if this will be lasting for more than 3 years. Sawada's already 11; as soon as he reaches the age of 14, I doubt he'll have to approach me for female propriety."

Grimly staring at the large portrait of the founder of the Vongola, she repressed the urge to heave a sigh.

"That, and etiquette isn't all he has to learn. He has to take the place of his sister; he's the bloody heir to the throne of the strongest Mafia Familgia," the young woman groaned. "Who in their right minds would teach young boys to wear 3-inches heels and fluffy pink dresses, anyway?"

The portrait of the First Generation's boss looked at her with a stern and stoic expression.

Apparently, Vongola does.


End file.
